


Protection

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brothers, F/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko has proposed to Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Protection

"You'll promise me to take care of her?"

"You know me, Sokka. Till the ends of the earth. She means everything to me - you know me."

"I do, and I want to believe you, I just - " he stuttered out, "we lost my mother, and then my father for a time. I can't lose Katara too. Please."

Zuko knew a lot about pain and about families and love, all in the wrong way. He reached over and clutched Sokka's palm between his own, looking into the other man's eyes firmly. "I swear, on my life, you will not lose her."

"Alright," he said. "But also - don't you dare hurt her."

"On my life."

"I swear, Fire Lord. If you touch my sister in a way she does not want to be touched, the skies could not stop me from disemboweling you."

The threat rang clear, and Zuko tipped his head to acknowledge that. "Of course." 

"I think this will be good, then."

"Yes," Zuko smiled. "This will be good."


End file.
